thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
Melvin
' Melvin Butlers' a.k.a. Melvin Butt-Fuckers to some, (b. October 13th 1977) is a major member of the Barney Bunch and one of the gayest and sexiest faggots to have ever existed in all of time and space. He is the gayest anime character of all time, besides Italy from Hetalia. He can take over 900000000000 trillion cocks up his ass at the exact same time without lube. He constantly gets bullied by Usagi Tsukino and Naru Osaka because they are f*cking homophobic feminazis. He eventually got tired of their shit, so he tortured them (Clockwork Orange-style) by forcing them to watch 20329714892379481723981047239871490237894927398474389476348758 quadrillion hours of gay pornos starring himself and Thomas the Tank Engine. Although, Naru died, Usagi survived it. However, this caused her to cry every 5 minutes for the rest of eternity. He is also a furfag who almost raped Princess Luna, however, when he found out that she was a disgusting female, he vomited everywhere and drowned her to death (9 times over!). Friends * Drew Pickles * Barney The Dinosaur * Astro Boy * Mega Man * SpongeBob SquarePants * Nutty from Happy Tree Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine * Chaz Finster * Arthur Read * Buster Baxter * Kirito * Ronald McDonald * Ned Flanders * Izuku Midoriya * Ujimasa Hojo * Ash Ketchum (Seeing as Ash is a good butt buddy of his, Melvin loves fucking Ash's Tauros in the ass; yes, all thirty Ash owns.) * Ash's Tauros (Melvin loves gay Tauros.) Enemies * Naru Osaka (deceased) * Usagi Tsukino * Rush Limbaugh * Italy from Hetalia (for taking his place as the gayest anime character ever) * Donkey Kong (The reason why Melvin does not like him, despite Melvin himself being a furfag, is because he thinks Donkey Kong is a straight ape who's well-known for kidnapping women.) * Michu Bee * Devious Diesel * Anpanman and Akachanman Filmography NGC Indicates Non Gay Clone * Sailor Moon (1992-1997) NGC * Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal (2014-Present) NGC * Drew Pickles and The Barney Bunch go to a Public Pool (2015) * Pickles and the Barney Bunch go to a public beach (2015) * READ AND BUSTER BAXTER FUCK MELVIN FAGGOT YAOI (2015) * TESTICLE TENNIS FILTHY UNPROTECTED COCK TEASE XXX (2015) * Unnamed gay porno film (2015) * MELVIN FUCKS THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE HOMEMADE PORNO (2015) * MELVIN GAY PORN 1 (2015) * BARNEY BUNCH GAY FAGGOT PORTA POTTY ORGY (2015) * MELVIN AGGRESSIVE MAN-ON-MAN FAGGOT BUTTSEX IN THE LANDFILL XXX (2015) * NED FLANDERS RECTAL RAMPAGE XXX FAGGOT BLOODSEX ORGY FEATURING MELVIN (2015) * MELVIN GAY FAGGOT BLOODY FUCK IN THE DUMPSTER XXX FEATURING DREW PICKLES AND CHARLES FINSTER (2015) * MELVIN TRIPLE PENETRATION XXX LONG COCKS 69ER HOMOEROTICA (2015) * MELVIN GOES ON AN ADVENTURE (2016) * MELVIN CLEVELAND STEAMER XXX EXPLICIT BUTTFUCK SESSION (2016) * Drew Pickles and the Barney Bunch rape Saitama to death (2016, Worst one of all) * I LOVE SNOOPY (2016, Burned by Anpanman and Akachanman) Trivia * Melvin, while among the gayest anime characters, is known for his "Guri-Guri-Mara", meaning "Turning Penis", a.k.a. Melvinspin, a parody of the infamous meatspin. Melvin's Poopy Cum-Swell Gayllery 160px-Melvin_umino.jpg|Melvin is planning something, Probably his next Rapefest... 180px-Melvin_1.jpg|Melvin masturbating to nude pictures of Drew Pickles 162px-Blowjob.png|Melvin is about to insert Barney's penis into his mouth 57px-Crossdressing_faggot.png|Melvin is a crossdresser 180px-Melvin_2.jpg 160px-Serena_and_melvin_getting_married.jpg|Melvin's worst nightmare 160px-Melvin_bullied_.jpg|Melvin getting bullied Category:Faggots Category:Swell Category:Astro's Fuck Buddies Category:Barney's Freinds Category:Stepashka's Enemies Category:Japanese Category:Allies of The Pajanimals Category:1977 Births Category:Anime Characters Category:Cross-Dressers Category:Generation X Category:Rapists Category:Humans Category:Former Drewland High School Students Category:Allies